


useless and forgotten

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Revenge, Romance, evil fairy tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Lucy and levy were forgotten by the guild and were called useless. the only one who remembered them was erzas younger sister gabrielle (oc). they leave the guild and join a new one . Lucy x yukino x harem oc Levi x harem s oc x harem yuri this co write by Gabrielle mcgarden
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Heartiflia/ Ur, Yukino Aguria/Lucy Heartfilia





	1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle's pov chapter 1 leaveing the guild

I was waiting for lucy and levy outside of the guild hall. For 3 months the guild has acted as if lucy and levy don't exist and some time the guild will throw magic at them telling them there weak.

Even my sister has been acting strange. Just because I hang out with them sis wont even let me out of the house with out her beating me for an hour at least.

"Hey Gabrielle" says lucy and levy running to me.

"Hey lucy, levy whats up" I said excitedly. I'm happy I have friends like theses two. When sis beats me to much lucy and levy help me heal. today were finally going to quit the guild. I've been in the guild for 3 yrs I'm 16 yrs old and I was found by fairy tail when I was 13.

"we just got done packing so we can leave fairy tail" says lucy. I nodded. After talking a bit we all headed inside but then we stopped at the front door of the guild. everyone in the guild looked mad.

My exceed fang stood by my side with her sword in hand.  
"look its the traitors" natsu yells. levy, lucy and I looked confused.

"why did u hurt lisanna" cried mirajane.

"we didn't hurt her" I said.  
"liar" said elfman.

suddenly everyone started to throw magic at us our guild marks were burnt off by natsu and Romeo. after a few minutes they stopped.

"hey weaklings look up" erza ordered. we looked up but that was the worst mistake of my life.

in my big sisters hand was fang being held by her tail with a sword at her neck. I started to tear up.

" please don't hurt fang sis" I cry  
. "this is what traitors get" erza said glaring at me she handed fang over to natsu.

"gabrielle remember your my best friend and mother" fang said tearing up. then natsu lit his hands on fire. fang was gone.

"I cant believe u got rid of a innocent exceed" lucy yells. lucy and levy stood up. levy helped me up.  
"you'll regret this fairy tail" levy threatened. We then walked out.


	2. leaveing fairy tail

Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail » useless and forgotten  
Author: mr grimjaw   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 1 - Published: 04-01-18 - Updated: 12-29-19 id:12887764

Chapter 2

Leaveing fairy tail and enslavement

Lucy Levy and Gabrielle ran from the guild hall on a train to Oshibana town "so its great to be get away from the guild" said, Levy has she got a book out to read.

Lucy and Gabriella shook their heads yes, night fell the three went to bed Lucy wearing her white shirt and pink pants.

Levy wearing an orange PJ shirt and pants and Gabrielle wearing a yellow one they got in their beds went to sleep they made it to Oshibana town, went to the magic stores.

Lucy saw some guns bought a pistol and a rifle and some script magic and a sword, and fire while Levi got a sword lighting magic Orient Solid Script.

Gabrielle got Telekinesis and Telepathy ice makes they left two guys to see them one wearing a beanie. He has dirty blond hair and wears a black and red t-shirt and green pants. He also wears a purple pendant around his neck.

The other young man has dark blue hair, wears a dress shirt, and maroon pants they smile.

Then left to make a plan they made it back to the hotel room Gabrielle body shook tear's feel down her eyes," it will be ok Gabrielle" Lucy and Levi said.

They hugged her she hugged back, back with the thugs they with relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face.

"so you found three girls ok we deiced and win" the next day the girls went out shopping, they deiced to split up Lucy went in a store.

Came out with cloth and things then both men touched her, she froze could not move they took her to their base.

Bora standing doing tricks when Levi and Gabrielle came out he used magic made them fall in love took back then had the tied up, over their heads.

The three men looked thru harem cloths Lucy has pink one see thru bottoms, Levi had a yellow one and Gabrielle has a red one.

"let us go!" yelled Lucy Bora activated her collar shocking her she yelled In pain"ahhhhh!", Levi and Gabrielle see whats happening to Lucy Cobra stops it.

Lucy then pants the Cobra took Lucy to his bedchamber, he gets undressed he then kisses her.

Few days past Lucy losses Levy collar she sent a help message to a guild then Lucy tightened up the collar they went to Eisenwald, the three looked sad. Three years pass one day Lucy Levi and Gabrielle has their heads bowed wiled their kids being watched, Lucy had twins both look like her lucky. They were three years Lucy has a son and daughter boy named Zab he had a liking for lighting magic he has blonde sort hair brown eyes, wearing a yellow shirt red sorts. Another one looks like Lucy she wears a blue dress her name is Julia Heartflia Levi has a child a boy named Kiri he looked just like Levi he has a specialty in Ki magic he wore blue shirt gray sorts. Then Gabriella had twins both girls named zimi and Vi they looked like her wore matching pink shirts blue jeans sorts. The three girls bowed their heads serving food when the door busted open revealing four members of a legal guild, first one was a woman with orange hair blue eyes big bust skinny light skin.

Wearing a blue bra top and blue skirt she gave a smirk the other women rather, a girl with purple hair and cloak on with a sword on her side.

The next smiled looked familiar to Lucy she has long brown hair in pigtails with tel eyes tan skin wears a belly dancer clothes, see-thru paints big boobs she smiled.

said," hey Lucy its been a while and Faith why you always got to blow up the doors?".  
Faith dint answer markings begin to appear on her body she charged at Bora he used fire magic, Faith smirks and eats it uses God slayer roar killing some of them.

Lucy Levi and Gabrielle looked In amazement wanting to be strong have the girls the one in the cloak used her sword slicing men left and right, intel a scythe classed with it.

My name is Julie you look like to be the strongest here Erigor", both jumped back Erigor jumped in the air used Storm Shred.

Blades made out of air hit Julie she blocked some she then threw her cloak off, she jumped in the air and said,"dark dragon talon!" she used her knees hitting the scythe breaking it.

She then body slammed Erigor into the ground knocking him out Lucy friend took the collars off" thinks Lora !" Lucy said, as they all went back to the dragon will

Guild.

They go to a city called dragon city it's huge all the people were watching and walking and buying things, they made it to the guild it was huge.

Bigger then fairly tails guild they all entered, Lucy Levi and Gabrielle's eyes widened and so were their mouths.

Lora then kissed Lucy's lips and added tung Lucy was shocked more and kissed back Lora then set her down at a table," so Luce what you been doing?".

Lucy" nothing has much been bullied by Fairy tail so me Levi and Gabrielle left became slaves have kids, then Lucy kids came up"mom can we train learn to use are magic?".

Lucy smiles and said,"sure" few other kids came up to them Lucy jumped one look like Natsu but was a girl.

She looked at Lucy"what you looking at Big boobs my name is Nashi" then Nashi mom came up to Lucy, she has teal hair and silver eyes hourglass body type she wears a green shirt and some shorts.

She said,"sorry about my daughter rudeness I am a single mother name is Artemis" Levi then grabs Lucy they go to an old women whos sort said,"welcome to the family kids".

She gets guild mark thing out Lucy has it on her hand it's a dragon wrapped around a heart Levi got it on her arm and Gabby on her back.

Lora and Julie walk up to them Lora took Lucy hand Julie took Gabby both left Lora took Lucy to her home it was a huge mansion,"I have missed you Lu" she said.

Lucy"me to" Lucy saw maids and Buttler they showed Lucy thiar room back with Gabrielle she was shown a cabin in the woods, Gabrielle smiled hurried inside.

It was small nice clean and neat cabin Julie "I am living with you here has well ok I train you and Lucy and Levi in swordplay", night fell they had dinner went to bed.

Next day Lucy Levi and Gabrielle meet Julie in the dojo wearing while gis "you can combine element magic with you swords" said, Julie.

Lucy then added fire to her sword and swung it fire came out Levi did the same her was lighting, Julie then said "you can have armor to".

She then changes armor into a angel armor her stomach showed "this my angel armor you three don't own one do you? Their a mission for some armor you can do " she hands them the flyer.

Both trained for hours then they went home Lucy got in a tube with Lora she joined Lucy heart pounded , has her body heated up .

Lora kissed Lucy Lucy kissed back"so hows training Lus?" Lucy then said,"its great tomorrow I am training with Kendra twohearts " .

They both bathed then went to bed Lucy went to her bed room, she went to sleep got up went to a gun range their waiting, Is a women with short blonde hair and grey eyes wearing green shorts and blue tanktop.

"hey I train you three with gun magic" she said, they drew their gun's Lucy aims shoots the gun she miss.

Levi tried to shoot hit part of the target Gabrielle shot hit her target they shot for hours and Lucy, and Levi got better they drank some soda then gave thair mission to a petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head.

Her attire consists of a light green dress sporting white and green laces with an additional green bow on it's chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head.  
she then said," my name is Kinana " then the three got packed and left for their misson .

Chapter 2

Leaveing fairy tail and enslavement

Lucy Levy and Gabrielle ran from the guild hall on a train to Oshibana town "so its great to be get away from the guild" said, Levy has she got a book out to read.

Lucy and Gabriella shook their heads yes, night fell the three went to bed Lucy wearing her white shirt and pink pants.

Levy wearing an orange PJ shirt and pants and Gabrielle wearing a yellow one they got in their beds went to sleep they made it to Oshibana town, went to the magic stores.

Lucy saw some guns bought a pistol and a rifle and some script magic and a sword, and fire while Levi got a sword lighting magic Orient Solid Script.

Gabrielle got Telekinesis and Telepathy ice makes they left two guys to see them one wearing a beanie. He has dirty blond hair and wears a black and red t-shirt and green pants. He also wears a purple pendant around his neck.

The other young man has dark blue hair, wears a dress shirt, and maroon pants they smile.

Then left to make a plan they made it back to the hotel room Gabrielle body shook tear's feel down her eyes," it will be ok Gabrielle" Lucy and Levi said.

They hugged her she hugged back, back with the thugs they with relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face.

"so you found three girls ok we deiced and win" the next day the girls went out shopping, they deiced to split up Lucy went in a store.

Came out with cloth and things then both men touched her, she froze could not move they took her to their base.

Bora standing doing tricks when Levi and Gabrielle came out he used magic made them fall in love took back then had the tied up, over their heads.

The three men looked thru harem cloths Lucy has pink one see thru bottoms, Levi had a yellow one and Gabrielle has a red one.

"let us go!" yelled Lucy Bora activated her collar shocking her she yelled In pain"ahhhhh!", Levi and Gabrielle see whats happening to Lucy Cobra stops it.

Lucy then pants the Cobra took Lucy to his bedchamber, he gets undressed he then kisses her.

Few days past Lucy losses Levy collar she sent a help message to a guild then Lucy tightened up the collar they went to Eisenwald, the three looked sad. Three years pass one day Lucy Levi and Gabrielle has their heads bowed wiled their kids being watched, Lucy had twins both look like her lucky. They were three years Lucy has a son and daughter boy named Zab he had a liking for lighting magic he has blonde sort hair brown eyes, wearing a yellow shirt red sorts. Another one looks like Lucy she wears a blue dress her name is Julia Heartflia Levi has a child a boy named Kiri he looked just like Levi he has a specialty in Ki magic he wore blue shirt gray sorts. Then Gabriella had twins both girls named zimi and Vi they looked like her wore matching pink shirts blue jeans sorts. The three girls bowed their heads serving food when the door busted open revealing four members of a legal guild, first one was a woman with orange hair blue eyes big bust skinny light skin.

Wearing a blue bra top and blue skirt she gave a smirk the other women rather, a girl with purple hair and cloak on with a sword on her side.

The next smiled looked familiar to Lucy she has long brown hair in pigtails with tel eyes tan skin wears a belly dancer clothes, see-thru paints big boobs she smiled.

said," hey Lucy its been a while and Faith why you always got to blow up the doors?".  
Faith dint answer markings begin to appear on her body she charged at Bora he used fire magic, Faith smirks and eats it uses God slayer roar killing some of them.

Lucy Levi and Gabrielle looked In amazement wanting to be strong have the girls the one in the cloak used her sword slicing men left and right, intel a scythe classed with it.

My name is Julie you look like to be the strongest here Erigor", both jumped back Erigor jumped in the air used Storm Shred.

Blades made out of air hit Julie she blocked some she then threw her cloak off, she jumped in the air and said,"dark dragon talon!" she used her knees hitting the scythe breaking it.

She then body slammed Erigor into the ground knocking him out Lucy friend took the collars off" thinks Lora !" Lucy said, as they all went back to the dragon will

Guild.

They go to a city called dragon city it's huge all the people were watching and walking and buying things, they made it to the guild it was huge.

Bigger then fairly tails guild they all entered, Lucy Levi and Gabrielle's eyes widened and so were their mouths.

Lora then kissed Lucy's lips and added tung Lucy was shocked more and kissed back Lora then set her down at a table," so Luce what you been doing?".

Lucy" nothing has much been bullied by Fairy tail so me Levi and Gabrielle left became slaves have kids, then Lucy kids came up"mom can we train learn to use are magic?".

Lucy smiles and said,"sure" few other kids came up to them Lucy jumped one look like Natsu but was a girl.

She looked at Lucy"what you looking at Big boobs my name is Nashi" then Nashi mom came up to Lucy, she has teal hair and silver eyes hourglass body type she wears a green shirt and some shorts.

She said,"sorry about my daughter rudeness I am a single mother name is Artemis" Levi then grabs Lucy they go to an old women whos sort said,"welcome to the family kids".

She gets guild mark thing out Lucy has it on her hand it's a dragon wrapped around a heart Levi got it on her arm and Gabby on her back.

Lora and Julie walk up to them Lora took Lucy hand Julie took Gabby both left Lora took Lucy to her home it was a huge mansion,"I have missed you Lu" she said.

Lucy"me to" Lucy saw maids and Buttler they showed Lucy thiar room back with Gabrielle she was shown a cabin in the woods, Gabrielle smiled hurried inside.

It was small nice clean and neat cabin Julie "I am living with you here has well ok I train you and Lucy and Levi in swordplay", night fell they had dinner went to bed.

Next day Lucy Levi and Gabrielle meet Julie in the dojo wearing while gis "you can combine element magic with you swords" said, Julie.

Lucy then added fire to her sword and swung it fire came out Levi did the same her was lighting, Julie then said "you can have armor to".

She then changes armor into a angel armor her stomach showed "this my angel armor you three don't own one do you? Their a mission for some armor you can do " she hands them the flyer.

Both trained for hours then they went home Lucy got in a tube with Lora she joined Lucy heart pounded , has her body heated up .

Lora kissed Lucy Lucy kissed back"so hows training Lus?" Lucy then said,"its great tomorrow I am training with Kendra twohearts " .

They both bathed then went to bed Lucy went to her bed room, she went to sleep got up went to a gun range their waiting, Is a women with short blonde hair and grey eyes wearing green shorts and blue tanktop.

"hey I train you three with gun magic" she said, they drew their gun's Lucy aims shoots the gun she miss.

Levi tried to shoot hit part of the target Gabrielle shot hit her target they shot for hours and Lucy, and Levi got better they drank some soda then gave thair mission to a petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head.

Her attire consists of a light green dress sporting white and green laces with an additional green bow on it's chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head.  
she then said," my name is Kinana " then the three got packed and left for their misson .


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

a misson

Gabrielle's pov  
after we packed we went on the mission. the missioned seemed pretty easy its a simple mission where we have to capture a group of dark mages it say that they have been selling magical rare animals and they've been selling children. I hate people like that especially now that I have kids. every time when I look at them and they call me mom I cry when I'm alone. fang use to call me mom all the time I miss my exceed I need her. natsu and erza will pay for killing her.

3rd person pov  
the girls got to rose city where their mission is. " ok lets go to the mayors place then get to a hotel" lucy stated. "ok" gabby and levy said. they started walking too the mayors house. gabby was behind levy and lucy. "levy I'm worried gabby hasn't been the same since fang died and the kids are only making things worse" lucy sounded a little scared. " I'm more scared about what she asked us on the train" levy said.

*flash back*  
they were sitting on the train gabby was across from lucy and levy. " levy lucy if any thing happens and I go dragon on everyone I want u to kill me please promise me u will" gabby said. "o-ok gabby but that wont happen" levy and lucy said  
*end of flash back*

"why would she say that the last time she went dragon on some one we were able to calm her down" lucy said. "no we weren't fang was with out her I don't think anyone can stop her in dragon mode" levy stated. when they got to the mayors house levy knocked on the door a old lady opened the door. " were the mages for the job" gabby quickly said. "ok come on in ill go get my son" the old lady said. once they were inside a man walked up to them he look to be in his 20s. "I'm the mayor the job is easy release the kids and magical creatures and capture those dark mages." the mayor said. "ok sir" lucy said. lucy levy and gabby then walked out of the house and went to a hotel.


	4. A new animal partner

Chapter 4

A new animal partner

They cheaked in and went to bed , they got up next moring and went to the woods Lucy did magic sense found a cave north.

They went in the cave two guys and two girls the frist man name is Law Cannon he has gun cannon and viru magic, he had blonde sort spiky hair with ice blue eyes tall skinny wears a jacket with fir top with no shirt on white pants.

The other mans name is rezix Escape he has escape magic thread magic ice magic, he looks green hair black eyes sort agage body wearing white shirt black pants.

Last three are female both sisters thaire names are Yi and Ji and a Bi they all three are sisters, there the last name is scolt.

Yi has long brown hair in pigtails with keys on her side wearing a green see-thru shirt and pants with hazel eyes big bust atelic build.

Her sister has white hair long to her back wearing armor with a sword on her side, in cages were kids and creatures in one a kitsune named Mika meaning Beautiful Fragrance.

The kitsune was white with black tips and nose and paws Lucy Gabby and Levy walk-in"we got guests" said, Yi.

Yi grabbed her keys Law rezix and Ji got ready while Levi equipped with her Armor of the Void it was black with a spear, Gabby has Wind's Chestguard of the Queen.

It was white wind kind of armor and a pike while Lucy has Vestment of Fallen Hell, she has the sword of flames.

Yi said, "gate of the hippo open!" a giant Hippo came out gray reminded Lucy of Taurus she shuttered at the thought, "hello miss Yi can we get on after we did here?".

"what do you think Hippotos? Attack" he swrong his giant mallet at them Lucy Gabby and Levi dodged , Ji swrong her sword at Levi who blocked made sword go in a void she made .

Ji jumped back "shit this why its called void armor" Levi then felt a sharp pain she coughed up blood, Ji smiles"oh that was a hidden blade it has poison on it".

Levy smiles stabs her arm Ji arm gone in to the void, she yelled in pain then jumped back.

Levy then stabs her Ji vanish into the void dead Lucy dodged Hippotos attcks Lucy then said gate of the lion open Loke appried he has orange spiky hair sunglass an a suite " you summoned me ladey Lucy".

His ring glowed has he threw a punch at Hippotos Hippotos blocks "you strong Loke", Loke smiled .

Loke punched Hippotos in the stomach Loke hit with the mallet both dissspearted ,Lucy swrong her sword at YI who dodged used a gun fired at Lucy who used her sword to block she still got hit in the stomach before she falls she cuts Yis arm leaves a burn.

Yi yells In pain has Gabby saw this went mad became a dragon Mika saw this and busted out ran on her back and said,"mom stop stop I know you hurt I take her place!".

Gabb killed law cutting him in half with his claws, Yi and Rezix used escape magic left Gabby claimed down and retruned to normal .

Her cloths were torn off she used equipped repcalced her cloths with a sun dress Lucy picks her up, they go and free the animals and kids.

They retrun to Rose city reported it to the mayor returned to Dragon Will Zab Julia run to Lucy , so dose Kiri ran to Levi aand Zimi and Vi ran towards Gabby.

"mom!" they yelled and hugged their mothers ," welcome back " Faith Juile Lora said, in unison.

The three sat down Gabby looks happy she has Mika on her head Faith kiss Levi and Julie kissed Gabby, Gabby kiss back"I love you Julie".

Julie"I love you to" the three couples left went to a secret room gabby got porsion drank it aged to 18 , she had fine body.

Julie kiss her she kiss back pleass go to qutev for the unedited version went to sleep while a girl with a fox tail ears with green eyes and nude it was Mika she smiled, made her want a girl friend of her own.

In Veronica in the throne room thaires two women one is a slender young woman of average height with amber-colored eyes.

She has moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs.

Her outfit is reminiscent of the traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath.

Her body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals.

She has a look of defiance she been in Cream roltal family for 400+ of slavetude,

The other girl With black cat ears and tail and hair with collar arund her neck her name is Yoko, she has belly dancer cloths on red see thru top and dress.

She bowed Cream is a small, young prince of his country with pale colored skin. His short blond hair resembles a mushroom haircut, where the fringe and the rest of the hair are cut in the same length.

Cream dons a royal attire with gold lining. The outfit itself is complex in design, consisting of a white tunic with gold shoulder pads on his shoulders, strapped with a gold belt around his waist and sewn with a blue cape with yellow colored edge on his left shoulder.

On his legs, he wears a pair of simple shoes and knee-high white socks tucked into blue knickerbockers.

Being a prince of Veronica, Cream was also seen wearing a red crown, supposedly made of iron, with a pointy top part. The crown was also decorated with pink gemstones.

He shocks her her name is Éclair she did have some will left some not after 400+ years of enslavement shes had meny children all sold in the end.

Cream then kiss the two they kissed back, back at Dragon will Mika was dressed in a cloak and looking at the job bord she found one to bring down a corrupt prince down it was a S rank.

A man came up with black spiky hair brown eyes a t shirt and sort on his name is Guard wiveeker a women ,with a red tanktop on with jean beside him she has sliver hair tied in a pony tail with blue eyes her name is muri lir.

Mika looked at them"do you two mind helping me pleass this a S rank mission I know you two are S rank mages", both looked at at her misson.

"sure we help you" they left for the mission Mika smileing, has they walked out of the guild.

Authors note pleass read review and fave and follow.


	5. Mystery of Nashi

Chapter 5

Mystery of Nashi

Back in Dragon Will Lucy at the bar drinking with Lora decided take day off, she smiled at Lora.

Lucy saw Nashi blushing at her son Zab, she noticed Nashi was alone a lot.

Lucy went back to drinking , with Nashi she walks up and said"i want be like my daddy a dragon slayer!".

Other kids laughed said, why you want be a wizard you a bastard child".

Zab got mad at Zack and punched him"shut up!" He and zack took it outside.

Zack has black hair eyes lucy noticed he looked like Gray.

Zab said,"you a bastard child to zack" zab shot lighting out of his hand, Zack used ice make and made a shield.

He blocked zab used a lighting punch, hitting back knocked him out.

Zab took Nashi inside the guild got ice cream with her, "thanks zab" a women walks in the guild.

She a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure.

Her irises were black and she kept her dark purple hair at chin length

Her hair was normally quite unkempt, cascading down the sides of her face and covering her ears.

Only a few strands of her hair hung down her temple, some falling between her eyes.

She wearing a short, tan jacket with a dark

brown collar and cuff and two breast pockets.

The pockets could be closed by buttoning the small flaps above them to their front. She used to leave her jacket open to reveal a maroon tube top below it, partially exposing her midriff.

She wore a pair of black jeans and a belt with a scaly design and metal buckle.

Her outfit was completed ,by a pair of simple brown shoes.

She smiled said,"zack quit being a bully make friends".

She walked to the bar and gave lucy a wink , said" nanez Ur I was Gray's master I disowned him.

Artemis walks up to lucy said,"I meet Nashi father while drunk and we had sex and month later I was pregnant".

She continued"i wrote a letter to him he said ,he don't want the child his name is Natsu Dragneel".

Lucy got outraged "don't worry that bastard will pay!" , she yelled then left.

Sh walked for while came back, to the guild noitced ced zib and nashi we're gone.

Panic washed over, her Aritemis runs up to her"Nashi gone I think she went to see Natsu!".

Both ran back to fairy tail in magnolia town, at the guild is Nashi and zib.

They entered looking for her father, he was setting at a table.

She notice he looks just like her,"father it's me you daughter Nashi "Natsu gave a look at her and zab.

He said," what do you want brats? you look like lucy " he said to zab.

Nashi answered,"train me in dragon slaying magic father!" He gave a disgusted look.

He replied,"no you made by drunken sex and you not wanted by me brat!".

A idea hit his head he picked both up by collar of their shirts, went to a slave house.

Lucy went to the guild, don't see Nashi or Zab, went looking.

Saw Natsu enter slave auction house, she and Artemis entered saw Natsu sell the two.

Lucy went and slapped him "that's my son and you daughter!", Natsu then smirked his hand glowed lucy dodged.

Summoned her gun fired it hitting Natsu shoulder, he winched she then punched him.

He dodged then yelled fire dragon claw!" He engulfed his feet in fire, lucy dodged.

Used script write tie Natsu down.

Looks for Nashi and zab count find them slaver behind lucy she drew her sword,"were the kids?!" She demanded in a mama bear tone of way.

She slashed at them killing them a women has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. A

Ahe has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick.

She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls.

motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. Her guild insignia is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both of its sleeves.

"Name is Ikaruga" she said, drew her long sword lucy ready she used equip magic got in a kimono.

It black it called darkness kimono, she charged swrimged her katana Ikaruga blocked not Bad for a beginner ".

This enraged lucy she fell in to darkness more, her speed incrincresed she cut Ikaruga.

DIkaruga smiled yelled," Yasha's Empty Flash!"

The draw of the sword so fast lucy don't see it and got cut blood came out, lucy smirks.

Her kimono cut to ribbons it had repaireing ability, she switches to armor with ram horns.

Summons a long sword yell,"Dubbel slash!" Two slash comes out.

Ikaruga blocks said,*Garuda Flame!" She draw her sword in a circle swings it towards lucy.

It explodes burns Lucy lucy falls to the ground Artemis, used acid magic on ikaruga.

Hit her leg she yelled in pain has it ate her leg, Lucy then decanted Ikaruga killed her.

Lucy went to find the kids they were gone she looked sad, the two left those lucy had a good felling in her gut they be safe.

They returned to dragon will, told everyone the news else we're in country of sin.

Is a women with honey blond hair brown eyes wearing a red crop top on and sorts ,her name is Madison but she went by Maddi for sort.

She knew a change in her life was coming, she went guild and waited for the change she had a but feeling a slave ship was coming .


End file.
